Damus Adapin
|-|Human Form= |-|Lycan Form= |-|Xaran Form= Personal Statistics First Appearance: 2099: Zenith; Chapter 1 Species: Lycan/Xaran hybrid Height: 5'7" Weight: 125 lbs. Age: 15-20; 125 in 2099 Evolution Aliases: The Hybrid explorer, The God Fighter Occupation: Explorer Alignment: Neutral Good Classification: Alien (Xaran)/Lycan hybrid Birthplace: Zaaman Theme: DBZ-Limit Break X Survivor Description: He is the son of a Lycan named Richard and a Xaran named Jena. He went on his own to explore the world, but after meeting Zephyr, who became his best friend, he learned of a evil conquerer named Kryosis taking ￼over the planet. He later teamed up with Bolt, Zephyr, Alana, and Jewel to defeat Kryosis and save the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A; High 6-B, 6-A with primal form, High 6-A with Lycan Form, 5-B In his false Xaran form, at least High 2-A with Xaran Form| 5-B, 5-A with Primal Form; High 4-C; High 2-A; Low 1-C with the power of hope| 5-A, 4-B, At least High 2-A with Xaran Form| ' Low 1-C '''after becoming the concept of Hope '''Name:' Damus Adapin Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15| 17(Cosmic Crisis)| 25, chronologically 125(2099: Evolution) Classification: Lycan/Xaran hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Shockwave Generation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Lifeforce Manipulation (Zen), Extrasensory Perception, Berserk Mode, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Psychokinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Poison, Disease, Mind, Soul, and Gravity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation(killing intent), low levels of Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality(Type 1), Duplication(Trickster defense); Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Reality Warping in Xaran Form; Absolute Creation and Void Manipulation with the power of hope Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ '''(Causally defeated several S ranked monsters, who's strength can match lvl 5 tornado winds.); Large Country level''' (broke a xyzium crystal, which would take ~294 teratons of TNT; Is easily the strongest of the planeteers); Continent level '''in primal form( Uses the some of the power of his Lycan form without transforming); '''Multi-Continent level in Lycan form (Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, which would take ~283 petatons); Planet Level '''in his false Xaran state(Stronger than True Kryosis, who destroyed Mars and would have destroyed Earth); At least '''High Multiverse level+ via Xaran form, possibly higher (Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Xarans are 5th dimensional beings who transcend the concepts of time, space, reality, life, and death Throughout the infinite universes. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.)| Planet Level, Large Planet Level In 'primal Form( A Battle between him and Thor caused a Planet to be destroyed.); '''Large Star Level '''in Lycan Form( Defeated the Solaris the Hydra, who dwarfed the Sun with its size.); '''High Multiversal+ '''in Xaran form; '''Low complex multiversal '''with the power of hope( Is considered 6th dimensional by the omnipotent one. Killed Zaron the conquerer, who easily killed half of the Xaran race. Says to hit with the force of 1,000 multiverses.)| ' Large Planet level (Defeated the God Poseidon, who can control Neptune and change it to whatever he likes.); Solar System level in Lycan form (His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created a part on the solar system); At least High Multiverse level+ in Xaran form, possibly higher (Stronger than before.)| Unknown, '''possibly '''Low complex Multiversal after becoming the concept of hope( Can use the Power of Hope to its fullest potential.) Speed: Relativistic with FTL+ reactions (Jumped from the moon to Earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow); Speed of Light with FTL+ reactions and combat speed in Lycan form (Fought on par with General Zapper, who can travel at light speed; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); Massively FTL+, '''possibly '''Immeasurable in Xaran Form (Traveled to a another dimension in seconds; exists beyond time. ) |'FTL' with FTL+ reactions( Kept with the Thor.); Massively FTL with Massively FTL+( Outpaced Athena’s Arrows; ran across Solaris the Hydra); Immeasurable| FTL with FTL+ reactions (Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ Reactions in Lycan Form (Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes); Immeasurable in Xaran form (Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions.)| Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class P '''(Caught a 720 billion ton comet) '''Class E in Lycan form (Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.) or with Psychokinesis (On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown in Xaran Form | The same Striking Strength: Multi-City block class; Country Class; Multi-Continent Class in Lycan Form; At least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Planet Class, Large Planet Class In '''primal Form; '''Large Star Class '''in Lycan Form; '''High Multiversal '''in Xaran form '''Large Planet Class; Solar System Class; At least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Unknown ' 'Durability: Continent level+ (Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank, a yield of ~3.9 Petatons of TNT); Moon level in Primal and Lycan Form (Tanked a moon busting blast); Planet Level In False Xaran form; High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form| Large Planet Level, Small Star Level; Solar System Level '''In Lycan form; '''High Multiversal in '''Xaran form | '''Small Star level; Galaxy level in Lycan Form; High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form| Unknown ' 'Stamina: Superhuman (Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged off fatal attacks.); Godlike in Primal and Lycan form; Infinite in Xaran form| Infinite Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, High Multiversal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Standard Equipment: *Kunais *Moonslicer katana *High-Frequency katana *Aurora Hammers Intelligence: Usually Genius (Can solve complex equations in minutes; outsmarted opponents with thousands of years of experience, but there's a lot he doesn't know a lot as well (For example, he didn't even know what Canada was.)); Animalistic '''in Lycan form; '''Omniscient '''in Xaran form| '''Unknown Weaknesses: *Allergic to wolfsbane *Overconfident *Reckless *A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him (bypassing his regeneration). *Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. *He can also be killed by destroying his soul *Weapons that aren't from earth can also hurt him. Feats: *Base **Smashed an xyzium crystal to bits **Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter **Ran around Earth 700x in 2 min **Defeated many S rated monsters **Fought the Olympian pantheon for the 1st time. **Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on him. *Lycan **Threw 50 quadrillion ton warship into orbit. **Tanked a moon busting blast. **Ran at the speed of light. **Defeated the Egyptian, Norse, and Olympian pantheons *Xaran **Erased the concept of evil from his universe. **Xaran are also 5th dimensional beings. *Strength **Matched Hercules, who can throw a 100,000 ton comet of the atmosphere **Lifted 5,000 tons **Saved a family by smashing 32 support beams to dust with 1 kick each **Lifted a enormous gold ball. **Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. *Speed & Reflexes **Ran around the earth 700x in 2 minutes. **Caught thousands of bullets from dozens of AK-47s. **Called nanoseconds slow. **Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. **In his lycan form, he can sense things in a attosecond. *Durability **Walked through nuclear explosions. **Tanked hits from gods and Hercules. **Can regenerate a arm in less than 2 seconds. **Walked through 1,000x earth’s gravity. **Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on top of him. **After being turned into dust, he regenerated in about 1 ½ hours. *Stamina **Trained for 2 weeks with little rest *Senses **Has the senses of a wolf *Mentality **Fought gods with 1,000s of years of experience. *Martial Arts **Karate, Ninjutsu, Wolf style *Powers & Abilities **His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. **His Xaran side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. *Physicality & Mentality **Can lift 5,000 tons, defeated Gods with thousands of years of experience, resisted mind control and telepathy, and tanked town level explosions on a daily basis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trickster defense( if he needs to dodge a attack, he can replace himself with a clone.) * Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball * Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy * Psycho Crush: Manipulates His opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where is slams is oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where he summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: His 2nd strongest attack. Infinite his aura with lightning and fire in order to slam int his oppenent with the force to vaporize a unpopulated Country. * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares his opponents into thinking that they might die fighting him, though he only uses this when annoyed. * Power of Hope: His strongest attack. Basically Hakai, but on a conceptual level. Destroyed Zaron the conqueror, who wiped out half of the Xaran race( the Xaran are 5th dimensional level.) Transformations * Lycan from * Xaran form Key: Start of Series| Cosmic Crisis Saga| 2099: Evolution Download (3)2.jpeg Images (2)-0.jpeg Download (1) (2).jpeg EC96143F-C719-4F6D-A6D4-3EB53DEA452A.png|Damus Adapin (made in gacha life) 1590C136-5A0B-4B3C-A789-BF9AE2180400.jpeg|Primal mode Damus 1276AAE1-BB31-48D8-B334-4F512078EBA3.jpeg|False Xaran Form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Werewolves Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsman Category:Knights Category:Gods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 8